


national anthem

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Red, white, blue's in the skies, summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyesI'm your National Anthem(Or just two people falling in love.)





	national anthem

**Author's Note:**

> uhh idk what i was doing here i just wrote some smut on a whim and was like, why dont i add fluff sooooo yeah this happened
> 
> this is my very first time writing smut, like ever, and i have no idea how this happened, but uhh here it is
> 
> tell me what you think lol
> 
> so uh enjoy ❤

__

* * *

 

 

It starts off like that, the scent of sex lingering in the air and arousal tingling his and Steve's body in Tony's own bedroom. Tony is panting, Steve's mouth is hot against his neck, and Tony's fingernails are making long red marks along Steve's sweaty back. Steve has him pressed and pinned on the door, his large hands keeping Tony up and kneading Tony's ass like he owned it. They're naked already, Tony can feel his erection ask for mercy and Steve is latching onto his mouth like some hungry animal. He can't help but whine in Steve's mouth and wrap his arms around Steve's neck while Steve grinds into him, Steve's own dick already hard as well.    
  
They're making out vigorously, Steve's tongue doing wonders and Tony feeling addicted to Steve's taste. Tony can feel Steve's hand in his hair and his hand on his hip. Tony has his legs wrapped around Steve, keeping him closer, chest to chest and waist to waist. He is inching closer and closer to just spilling, calling Steve's name in soft chants rolling off his tongue which was still in Steve's mouth.  _ God _ , he loved this man.   
  
Steve was moving against him and he loved the friction on his cock. Tony needed attention and Steve clearly knew that. Now Steve was licking his way down Tony's jaw to his neck, sucking hardly on the olive skin that was sure to turn into purple marks later. Steve was moaning loudly, and Tony knows he was already leaking precome. Steve was delicious, and he was  _ insatiable _ . Tony knew that Steve bucking his hips up in rhythm to Tony's own would leave him to pieces, grappling for Steve and heaving breaths onto the mattress.   
  
" _ Steve _ ," Tony whimpers, pulling Steve's hair to make him let go of Tony's skin between his teeth. Steve stopped sucking on his neck temporarily, looking at him with eyes blown and full of lust. " _ Tony _ ," Steve groaned. Tony loved hearing Steve's voice all raspy. Tony stared back at him, chasing breaths, hand coming up to Steve's cheek to stroke it. Steve automatically melted against his hand, still looking back at Tony but now had love in his eyes. Tony couldn't help but say, "I love you." This only spurred Steve to kiss him hard and grind harder, keeping Tony still pinned to the door.   
  
Steve whispered on Tony's lips, "I love you too." It was lost on the pants and the moans which echoed in the room, but Tony registered it faintly in his mind.   
  
Tony yelped when Steve immediately hoisted him up, never breaking their kiss, and took him to the bed. Tony never minded to be manhandled by Steve when it was like this.   
  
Tony was set down on the sheets gently, his mouth letting out a small whimper when Steve broke their kiss. He needed Steve's warmth close, and Steve's mouth closer. Steve came back with a bottle of lube clasped in his hand, moving to loom over Tony and position himself between Tony's thighs, which automatically opened for Steve. Tony couldn't help but reach out for him.    
  
Then Steve's mouth was on him again, all pink lips and tongue. He felt Steve's hands roam his body like there was treasure to be found, and it made Tony's breath go labored. Steve slicks his fingers full with lube, and it takes everything in Tony not to just jam them in his hole, which was growing impatient by the minute. "Steve, honey,  _ please _ ," Tony breathes out, low and whiney.   
  
"I know, sweetheart," Steve says and steals a kiss on his lips that Tony cant help but chase. Tony was caught in surprise by the cold feel of Steve's two digits entering his hole, making him moan loud. He practically keels and arches, digging the heels of his feet on the mattress and grabbing at the sheets fervently. The feel of Steve's fingers brushing on his prostate over and over makes him mewl and go increasingly desperate. "Ohh,  _ Steve _ , baby, I  _ need— _ " He gets cut off by Steve's mouth on his, sloppy and wet, his moans and pants drowned to the movement of Steve's tongue.   
  
" _ Tony _ ," Steve growls, and then pushes himself into Tony's entrance. The feel burns, but Tony grows to like the pain. He loves it even. Steve pushes in slowly, gently, keeping Tony on the edge but keeping him from tipping over. Steve's hands are digging into his hips, his body showing an array of bruises screaming Steve's name, and Tony just can't get enough.   
  
The moment Steve is inside fully and has bottomed out, Tony is a shivering and sweaty mess reaching up at Steve, eyes half-lidded and clouded with pleasure. Steve can't stop thinking about how beautiful he looked like that, on the edge of orgasm and panting Steve's name all over, marked to oblivion by Steve himself.    
  
Then Steve starts thrusting in a steady motion, following a rhythm. He slips out all the way to the tip of his dick and pounds back in fast, over and over. Tony is quivering and Steve's mouth is on his neck again, and all of it is so much to handle. Tony's own dick is still asking for attention, almost purple at the tip and leaking all too much precome, but Tony literally can’t bring himself to care. Steve mutters declarations of love in his skin, making Tony wrap his legs and arms around Steve, unwilling to let go anytime soon.   
  
Tony's still chanting Steve's name in a string of curses and moans and praises, head dipped into the pillows and nails scratching at Steve's back. But when Steve angles his thrusts to Tony's little sweet spot, his chanting grows louder and his orgasm is inching close and he was ready for release. Everything goes white for a second, and Tony shouts Steve's name loud enough to echo through the whole penthouse and Steve's thrusts goes harder and rougher. Tony spills all over Steve's abs and his stomach, as Steve rides out the tails of his own orgasm and releases warm liquid into Tony's walls, collapsing on Tony after doing so.    
  
Tony kisses Steve's hair and strokes it, a smile forming on his lips. He hears Steve's contented sigh on his olive skin, and feels Steve pull out of his hole, but Steve remains looming over his body. "Hey," Steve speaks up, finally coherent with adoration in his eyes instead of lust, propped up on the side of Tony's face, as he stared at Tony avidly. Tony basks in his afterglow, looking serene and was all sated, hair tousled up in a mess and eyes a nice brown, looking like heaven. He brings a hand to Tony's cheek, stroking his hair, and Tony keens at his touch. Steve loves him too dearly.   
  
"Hi to you too," Tony whispers, the corners of his mouth twisting up. His small hand caresses Steve's big one on his cheek. Steve's blue eyes are staring deep into his brown ones, and Tony doesn't want to look away because he looks amazing post-sex. He looked like a fever dream, all handsome with his warm smiles and loving, soft look. Steve presses a chaste kiss on Tony's pink mouth, settling on not deepening it, but keeping all the passion the same.    
  
"You said you loved me." Steve's voice comes out breathless and disbelieving, as if he hadn't seen it coming. Tony strokes the hairs on Steve's neck, love oozing from his eyes alone. Steve loves Tony's eyes.   
  
"That I did. And it's true anyway, so what's wrong with saying it?" Steve just stares at him, the smile on his face getting wider and brighter. "You love me?"   
  
Tony sighs, and a chuckle bubbles from his throat. " _ Yes _ , you doofus. And if you don't believe it,  then I'll just remind you every time I can," Tony tells him simply, and if Steve had floppy golden ears and a matching wagging tail, he might have looked more like a happy puppy. "What do you say?" Tony smiles.   
  
Steve just stares at him more, just speechless. "Steve? Say something, would you?" Tony continues to stroke Steve's blonde hair, waiting for a response. And a response did come, through the form of Steve surging forward and kissing him senseless, every single cell and fiber of his body just yearning for Steve, Tony's mind going blind and his stomach doing flips. At this point, Tony might fall even  _ harder _ in love.    
  
"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.  _ I love you so much _ , Tony. I might just die from loving you too much," is all Steve tells him as he kisses him over and over, eyes twinkling and face so full of fond he might burst. Tony giggles, like,  _ really _ giggles, all too happy for once in his life. God, Steve is just  _ sunshine and daisies and golden retrievers _ in human form. But he wouldn't leave Steve for another, no way. If ever he could, Tony would wish for Steve to never leave his side ever again.   
  
" _ Steeeeve _ , stop! I was gonna do all the reminding here!" Tony screams in delight, all the butterflies in his body fluttering around and filling him with warmth. They just stay like that, laughing and looking all too lovesick, forgetting the world for a while. They don't stay too long of course, because their stomachs get sticky and they desperately need a shower real quick (with a few kisses in between), so Steve just carries Tony up to the bathroom, nuzzling his nose in Tony's neck and Tony still bubbling with laughter all the way. And Tony thinks, that he wouldn't trade it for the world, no matter  _ what _ .

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> am i a multishipper ?? yes  
> but do i write for other ships ?? no
> 
> lmfao
> 
> thanks for reading ❤


End file.
